


you look beautiful when you sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cas watches Dean sleep, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Infatuation, M/M, Smut, Uhm, because he loves him, blowjob, idk here ya go, my first spn fic lol, shitty ending oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he likes just this, sitting on the wooden desk in deans room, watching him sleep. its different now than it was when dean and sam lived out of cheap motels instead of their own beds in the bunker. it feels more personal, more safe and intimate now that dean has his own room. not that cas was afraid of being caught by sam if he woke up, or even dean. but then again, dean was a heavy sleeper and cas could make up some cheap excuse that sam would know was just an excuse but ignore it because its cas and go right back to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so hi im back from my laziness phase, and ive been through so much shit the last few months my motivation has gone fuck knows where. i also found a love for supernatural back in november and im in love with destiel. so heres a fic for ya bye idk when ill be back lol. also warning im half asleep and i half assed the editing so there's probably lots of mistakes but honestly i dont even care anymore heres ya smut enjoy it

cas isnt stupid, okay. he knows its not right to stare at someone as they sleep. but when its dean, his beautiful dean, those wrong feelings go away. in fact, it feels right. he could do it for all of eternity. hed rather be here watching dean be in his temporary peace instead of heaven. 

its all cas wants, for dean to be in peace. when hes awake, all that peace is gone. hes surrounded by violence, blood, pain. basically anything but peace. maybe thats why cas enjoys watching him sleep so much, loves watching his chest fall up and down and hearing the sounds of his small breaths. he wonders what he dreams about, and cas could easily dig into his mind and hear, even watch. but cas wasnt that creepy. 

he likes just this, sitting on the wooden desk in deans room, watching him sleep. its different now than it was when dean and sam lived out of cheap motels instead of their own beds in the bunker. it feels more personal, more safe and intimate now that dean has his own room. not that cas was afraid of being caught by sam if he woke up, or even dean. but then again, dean was a heavy sleeper and cas could make up some cheap excuse that sam would know was just an excuse but ignore it because its cas and go right back to sleep. 

cas felt content now as he swung his legs back and forth, hands gripping the edge of the desk on either side of him. his lips have formed into a small smile, head cocked to the side as his eyes grow into thumping hearts. 

dean is laid out on his side, hands tucked under his pillow with his cheek mushed against it. cas kind of wants to touch him, stroke the mans hair and run his fingers down his cheek, feeling the sharp stubble. 

cas doesnt remember getting these feelings before he met dean. and now that hes been human once, the feelings have grown and they aren't leaving as long as dean is around. and ever since hes had sex, he hasnt stopped thinking about it. how it made him feel. he hates the fact that his first time was with someone who tortured and killed him the morning after, and who especially wasnt dean. the feelings, the urges are strong. he wants to feel the way he did with dean. he wonders what it would be like with him. cas knows dean better than anybody, other than sam, and he knows for a fact deans never been fucked, or has ever even been with a guy. but he knows, cas knows that there's something between them. there always has been. 

he knows dean wants it too. and before he could stop himself, cas was moving to the bed. he didnt bother getting under the covers since dean wasnt even under them, just sat against the headboard and sighed. he crinkled his nose as he traces his fingers against the fabric of deans flannel. he never understood why dean always slept in his day clothes, although cas doesnt really have room to talk. but then again, he doesnt sleep. and that definitely cant be comfortable. cas just wants him to be as comfortable as possible. 

he hums softly as he pulls gently at the collar of the flannel, pulling it down and over deans shoulder. it was difficult to pull the sleeve off, but he managed. he looks up to make sure dean is still asleep, and back down to his bare arm again. deans skin is warm when cas' fingertips touch it. he slides them down to deans elbow and up to where his wrist disappears underneath his pillow. he feels the warm puffs of air leaving deans lips against his hand and it makes cas' eyes flutter shut. he wants to feel that against his mouth, his neck, his skin. 

the urge was getting stronger. 

cas carefully pulls at deans shoulder, making him lay onto his back so he can get the other arm out of his sleeve. cas swallows heavily after getting dean out of his flannel, wanting to get him out of the rest of his clothes also. 

he stops himself though, getting his mind off of his urge and instead fixating on deans beautiful facial features. he looks breathtaking and cas cant help but stroke his knuckles against deans stubble, down to his neck and under his chin. 

"oh dean," he mumbles to himself, thumb now tracing deans slightly parted lips, "how am i going to stop myself from taking you at this very moment?"

dean shuffles and cas' eyes widen, but he doesnt pull away. instead he sticks his thumb between deans dry lips and parts his own, the room becoming hot.

cas feels deans tongue with the pad of his thumb and he cant help but stroke it. cas feels his pants tighten and dean shuffle. he can see his eyebrows furrow, but cas doesnt stop. he cant stop now. 

"cas?" dean muffles around cas' thumb, his eyes trying to adjust to the, literal, angel above him. he doesn't even realize theres a thumb in his mouth until he tries to wet his lips and his eyes widen. 

"cas?" he asks again, heart racing but he makes no move to rip cas' arm away from him. 

"dean," cas breathes like hes been holding it in all night, only pushing his thumb further in deans mouth. 

deans eyes soften, and eventually close along with his mouth around the smooth thumb. he doesn't know if this is a dream or not, but he hopes the fuck not. 

cas' jaw drops as dean voluntarily sucks, watching as his cheeks barely hollow with how lazily he was sucking. dean reaches up to grab a hold of cas' wrist and cas was afraid he was gonna pull away, but he just strokes the skin as he continues to suck on his thumb, swirling his tongue around the tip. 

"dean," cas barely breathes out. his heart is pounding, the excitement and anticipation inside him begging to burst out of him. dean just hums and looks up at cas and cas is surprised his jeans didnt pop open from how fast his dick grew. 

this time, dean does pull cas' hand away from him, only to kiss down his wrist and to turn over on his side. 

"this what you had in mind, cas?" dean croaks out, voice still raspy from just being woken up at God knows what hour. he slid his hand down cas' inner thigh, gripping through the fabric and slowly making his way to the crotch. his fingers curled around the bulge and gently squeezed. 

cas doesnt speak, just swallows and lets dean do what he wants, for now. cas was determined to completely wreck him, but for now he likes where this is going as dean leaves lazy kisses against cas' pants, the fingers that were around his cock now popping the button and pulling the zipper down.

dean helps cas take his pants off, licking his lips when the angels bare skin is revealed. he teases his lips against the muscular and thick thighs, teeth dragging against the skin as he caresses cas' cock through his underwear. cas cant take the teasing anymore. if dean is gonna suck him off, he needs to do it now. 

"dean," cas grits through his teeth, hand going to the back of deans hair and tugging. their eyes meet and its such a familiar feeling yet different due to the situation. theyre finally relieving their sexual tension after all these years. "if youre gonna do it, do it. or im gonna have to get inside you right now." 

dean gulps and he feels himself harden, loving this side of cas. he hopes he can be able to experience it more often instead of fantasizing about it literally all the time. 

"yes angel," dean smirks as he hooks two fingers under the waistband of cas' underwear, tugging them down and allowing cas to kick them off like he did with his pants. 

the nickname sends a shiver down cas' spine and he doesnt know why. he is an angel. 

cas leans back on his hand, the other one still holding onto the back of deans hair. neither of them seemed to have a problem with how tight he was gripping. 

"shit, cas," dean breathes when the angels cock is in plain sight, standing straight up against his white button up, creating a wrinkle in the material. "always imagined how big you were," he whispers, more to himself as he grabs the base and guides it towards his lips. he looks up at the bright blue eyes that were staring down at him, eyebrows furrowed in anticipation. 

cas nods at dean as if telling him to get on with it, to which dean only smirks and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out and swiping at the tip, making sure to tongue at the slit to catch the already dribbling precum at the tip. ironically, it tasted like heaven. 

cas' eyes flutter shut, hand tightening the grip in deans hair to make him understand that he needs more. and dean knows cas, knows how hes not good with his words so he saves him the trouble and closes his mouth around the angels cock, eyes shutting as he hums and takes as much as he can without triggering his gag reflex. 

cas' head tilts back against the wall, a soft grunt escaping his full, pink, and chapped lips. dean moaned at the sound, tongue sliding up and down the underside of the angels cock. he moved his free arm to where he was leaning on his elbow so he could touch cas, palm slipping under the front of his white button up, feeling the warm skin. hes bobbing his head now, and cas had started to pant slightly, head now lifted from the wall so he could watch dean suck him down.

"dean," cas breathes, voice even raspier if it was possible. he was hunched over, breath becoming short and harsh pants now as dean sucked at the tip of his cock to get at the dribbling precum, which had spilled over and was now dripping down the sides. 

"taste like an angel, cas," dean rasps, green eyes flicking up to cas' hooded blue ones. "wanna taste more. will you cum in my mouth? then fuck me and come inside me? or on me? anywhere you want," dean rambles, showing cas how bad he needs him. hes still silently praying that this isnt a dream.

"then keep going," cas pants out slowly, eyebrows furrowed almost like he would be angry if dean didn't continue. the tone in his voice made dean squeeze his thighs together, shifting due to being hard in jeans. 

dean swallows down cas' dick once again, one hand around the base of it while the other strokes the wiry curls above it, arm aching from how it was bent, but he didnt care at the moment because a certain angels dick was in his throat. 

cas couldnt keep his eyes off of dean and how much he was into it, head bobbing like his life depened on it, hand stroking at the base. the pleasurable hums coming from the back of his throat were sending sensations down cas' cock, making the angel buck his hips and grab onto whatever he could get a hold of, like deans hair and the white sheets underneath them. 

"you want me to.. cum in your mouth?" cas swallows between words, trying to find enough breath to speak. "because im about-"

dean interrupts with a harsh nod, and its a greenlight for cas to drop his jaw and cum, the prettiest sounds falling from his lips in result. dean sucked at the tip where cas was spilling out of, happily taking all of what he had to give. 

cas' chest was heaving up and down, lips even more chapped than usual from having his mouth open. they stare at each other for a while, you know, the usual. 

"i have the strong urge to kiss you," cas says after catching his breath, eyes dropping to deans lips that hes thought about kissing too many times. 

dean smirks and sits up straight, hands not in cas' crotch anymore but on his shoulders now as dean climbed in his lap. "trust me, i know. and you know that i do too." 

cas cant deny that. he knows. hes always known. theyve always known. 

before he could think anymore of it, deans hands and lacing behind his neck and their lips are pressed together. 

deans hands slide down cas' neck slowly, arching up into him and opening his mouth only to close them again. his fingers go underneath the trench coat hes found himself falling in love with over the years and pushed it over the angels shoulders and down his arms until cas shoved it off, along with his blazer under it. 

cas lets his tongue slide past deans lips, hands gripping his hips tightly as he tries to pull him as close as possible. dean is eager, eager than hes ever been for anything in his entire life as he kisses the fuck out of cas, tongue swirling sloppily around his and body rolling. 

the same time as cas slips his hands up deans shirt to take it off, and to feel his warm skin, dean is unbuttoning his own jeans and shoving them down until he could do the same with his underwear, enough to make it easy to take his cock out comfortably. he saves cas the trouble and throws his shirt off and attacks cas' lips, hands cupping the angels jaw as he ruts forward, humping his cock against cas' hardening one. they both gasp at the friction, the feeling new for the both of them. 

"cas, cas," dean moans breathlessly against cas' lips, moving them down the scruffy jaw as his hands slid down to the button down that was still in the way. dean took care of that quickly, almost ripping the shirt and breaking the buttons but he knew it was cas' only one so he took his time to leave marks as he got it unbuttoned, pushing it down cas' shoulders so he could shove it off. 

dean lifts up, taking this time to look at the angel before him, how dark his eyes were, how swollen, slick and red his lips were from being kissed and sucked on. his body was breathtaking. he slides his hands down cas' chest, leaning down to press kisses to his collarbone, anywhere he could get to.

"i want to see," cas says softly, eyes shutting as he focuses on deans hands touching them. his lips and hands feel like heaven. and cas knows what that feels like—this is better. 

dean lifts back up and cas takes this moment to push him on his back, hovering over him. he kisses him, hands shoving at deans jeans and underwear, dean lifting his hips to help and kicking them off. theyre both completely naked. on top of each other. skin touching. cocks brushing against each other. 

"you are breathtaking, dean," cas whispers as if he was in awe, eyes full of admiration—infatuation even as he focuses on every inch of deans naked body. 

dean suddenly feels nervous at the way cas looks at him, although he knew cas was thinking every good thing possible, but hes never been naked and exposed like this in front of another man before. 

as if cas could read his mind, which he could but dean doubts he was right now, cas looks back up and strokes deans jaw with his knuckles, "dont be nervous. you want me to fuck you?"

dean cracks a smile at the way cas comes right out and says it, lifting his head until he could press his lips to his just because hes so fucking cute. he throws his arms around cas' neck along with his legs around his waist, deepening the kiss as he bucks his hips upwards. 

they both shudder at the friction of their bare cocks rubbing together, kiss becoming sloppier and filthier, hands in hair, pulling and tugging.

dean forgot to answer cas as he was too busy humping up against him, and he was starting to get desperate and impatient. he pulls back from their messy kiss, breathing heavily and turning his head so cas could kiss down his jaw. 

"cas, cas," he mumbles, breath hitching at the way cas sucked on his neck, "fuck me, please cas i cant wait anymore." 

"i cant either," cas whispers against deans neck, one hand sliding down between them until grazes past deans cock, and even his balls. and then theres his fingers rubbing at his asshole and deans eyes almost pop out of his head. he's barely even had his own fingers down there. it was new, but it was cas and hes never wanted anything more. 

"top drawer cas," dean whispers, hips jerking when cas wiggles the tip of his finger just barely inside him. cas nods, leaning up and reaching for the bedside table, jerking the drawer open and grabbing a bottle that he could only guess was lubricant and what dean was suggesting. 

they switch positions, dean on his back and cas between his legs. cas takes deans knees and pushes them further apart, swallowing deeply at how exposed he was. he could see every inch of him, every beautiful inch. 

dean watches as cas gets his fingers slick and wet, hips jerking unintentionally. cas smiles a little, his free hand gripping deans hip to tell him to keep still and be patient, to which dean groaned. 

cas takes his hand away from deans hip and brings it lower, gripping an ass cheek and spreading it so he could get his fingers between. dean jerks at the cold touch but immediately relaxed when he felt cas' eyes on him. he shuts his eyes when he feels a finger twist inside him, tensing every muscle he had. 

"dammit cas," dean huffs when cas gets his first finger in, curling it when its all the way in and rubbing against the warmth surrounding it. 

cas' sparkling blue eyes flicked from the obscene sight before him and up to deans expression which brought a tingly feeling to cas' stomach. he couldnt believe how pretty dean was, how absolutely stunning he is and how cas himself is this close to him finally. "is this okay?"

dean nods before cas could even finish the sentence, clenching around cas' finger to show him he wanted another to which cas immediately and happily obliged to.

cas ends up getting three fingers inside dean, curling them and thrusting them quickly. he doesnt want to stop, the reaction coming from dean being too fascinating. he couldnt take his eyes off of the way deans chest rose with every shaky breath, the way his eyes squeezed shut everytime cas' fingers would almost reach a certain spot inside him. the sounds were the best, the gasps and the heavy pants falling with every breath. cas has never heard anything more beautiful. 

"you are stunning, dean."

the words make dean shiver, fingers gripping the sheets beside him as he tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat. "get inside me cas," he breathes, voice barely cracking but enough to make cas grin. 

cas' fingers slip out of deans wet hole easily and the angel isnt too bothered to wipe them as he grabs his cock and scoots up until his thighs were touching the lower cheeks of deans ass, their skin soft and cold.

deans legs immediately wrap around cas' waist, heels pressed into his lower back as he pulls the angel forward eagerly. cas smiles, not even being inside dean yet when hes being jerked forward. dean flushes when cas catches his eagerness and loosens his grip, letting cas guide himself inside at his own pace. 

dean barely realized himself leaning up to watch cas', rather big, cock disappear inside of him, jaw dropping lower with every inch. cas' free hand wrapped around deans thigh, squeezing when he entered the tight heat of him. 

"oh my," the angel breathes softly, more to himself as he slowly finishes his way in, wanting to savour the bliss of his first time penetrating an asshole, especially deans. 

deans head falls back at the feeling of being just absolutely full, the feeling of every inch of cas inside him. he never thought hed have a dick up his ass, let alone cas' especially since its all hes thought about for years and usually whatever dean wants, he never gets.

and right now, with cas' actually inside him, he is speechless, hence why his mouth is parted open but nothing is coming out, not even a moan. until cas pulls out and pushes back in with a hard grunt. deans eyes pop open and a groan escapes unintentionally, but cas likes the sound so he lets dean know. 

"dean, oh god," cas gasps, like he cant breathe, "that sound was- again." 

dean lets his arms relax, falling onto his back. "then do what you did again." 

so the angel does, wrapping his arms completely around deans thighs, holding on for dear life as he fucks into dean again, getting an even better sound out of the man. 

"dont stop, dammit," dean groans at the way cas stops after every thrust, "keep going, just keep fucking me. dont stop." he lazily reaches for cas' hip, blunt nails digging into the skin as if letting cas know he really wants it, which in fact he does.

cas grits his teeth as he thrusts again, and again, hips pounding against deans pelvic bone and dean hopes it bruises in the morning. 

"yeah, like that cas, holy shit," dean smiles a bit, voice already sounding like theyve been fucking for hours. "c'mere," he whimpers when he opens his eyes to see cas' sexy as fuck expression of focus and determination as hes pounding into deans ass. he wraps his arms around cas' neck to pull him down, tightening his legs around his waist to hold on due to them falling from how roughly cas was fucking into him. 

cas leans down at deans words, pressing their noses together before kissing him. dean tangles his fingers in cas' hair, gripping, pulling and twisting as they kiss sloppy and passionate. cas seems to like his hair being fucked with, seeing as he groans everytime dean tugs and he leans his head back into the touch as if he was asking for more. 

"dean," the angel breathes in somewhat of a grunt, leaning his head up and letting it fall back with his eyes squeezed shut, "you feel phenomenal." 

dean blushes at the word choice cas has to pick, biting his lip and leaning up a little to catch his lips on cas' collar bone, kissing his way down and back up and absolutely everywhere he could reach. he blindly finds cas' hand and brings it to his dripping cock, whimpering the words 'touch me' against his skin, "make me cum, cas."

cas shudders, waiting until dean takes his hand away so he can wrap his own around deans cock and squeezing. 

dean groans and falls onto his back once again, arching his back and digging his fingers into cas' back, "shit, cas."

cas' eyes roll back, head falling onto deans shoulder as he moans, "i like the way you say my name." 

that makes dean moan cas' name again, even louder with no fucks to give how loud. 

cas grunts and begins jerking deans cock with a tight grip, thrusts becoming sloppy and tired as he feels the pit of his stomach twist and turn with a new feeling.

dean could tell cas was close to his orgasm, the way he tensed up and the sloppiness of everything. he couldnt wait to see the angel cum. to make things faster, dean starting to rock his hips against cas' thrusts, clenching around him and tugging on the back of the mans hair how he likes. 

"i want you to cum, cas, gonna make me cum too," he mumbles, mouth muffled against cas' ear and he nibbles just a little. 

and cas does, leaning up only to press his forehead against deans as he lets everything go. and the feeling takes over his entire body, limbs tensing, eyes squeezed shut, heart pounding out of his chest. 

deans orgasm hits him like a fucking train, probably pulling cas' hair out and waking up sammy from his slumber. and when cas lets deans name fall from his lips, dean doesnt think hed ever be able to jack himself off to anything else other than that for the rest of his life. 

it feels like years before cas rolls onto deans side with a deep breath, legs tangled together as they lay in their own sweaty mess. 

dean is content with the only sound being cas catching his breath, and the feeling of what cas had put inside him leaking out onto his thighs and the sheets underneath him. 

neither of them say anything for a while, but they didnt mind. at some point, cas had found deans hand and tangled their fingers together, bringing them to his lips to kiss softly and sweetly. dean blushed and fuck, since when does he blush this much?

"dean?" 

the sound of cas' voice made dean shiver. 

"hmm?"

"youre beautiful when you sleep."

it should've been a creepy thing to be said to, but all dean could feel right now was fond and excitement. he smiles to himself, too tired to say anything back but squeezed cas' hand and filled in the small space between them to show he was listening and that he appreciates that. 

cas laid awake for the next 5 hours after dean had fallen back asleep. hed cleaned him, covered him in a blanket and kissed his forehead before going back to his original spot on the desk and did his usual night routine, this time not leaving as soon as dean stirred awake.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is gr8 thanks
> 
> kik; hannahmarietaylor624


End file.
